Red Door
Red Door is the fifth episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-seventh episode of the series. Summary 'THE VAMPIRE DIARIES’ NINA DOBREV APPEARS IN FLASHBACKS AS TATIA, THE ORIGINAL DOPPELGANGER — In order to show Elijah that her plan is what’s best for him, Esther forces him to relive a time long ago when he loved a young woman named Tatia. With the help of Marcel, Hayley is determined to find Elijah, who has gone missing, but is torn when she discovers that Klaus is also in trouble. Elsewhere, Cami finds herself in a dangerous situation when Mikael takes her hostage as a way to lure Klaus to him, and Davina makes an upsetting discovery about Kaleb’s true identity. Lastly, a violent confrontation ensues when Klaus comes face-to-face with Mikael. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (flashback) Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (flashback) Trivia * Antagonist: Elijah (Past), Mikael (Present), Esther (Present), Finn (Present), Kol (Present) * This is Nina Dobrev's first appearance on The Originals. Nina Dobrev is billed as "Special Guest Star." * This is Nina Dobrev's third time on the TVD/TO where she plays one character that isn't Elena in an episode, having previously played Katherine and Amara. * Tatia is the second Doppelgänger shown in the TVD/TO universe who has no interaction of any kind with the doppelgänger(s) who proceeded her. ** The first doppelganger shown in the TVD/TO universe to do this is Tom Avery, who appeared in Season Five of TVD. * This episode is focused on Elijah as it marks Daniel Gillies' 50th appearance as the character. * Klaus finds out about Kaleb being his younger brother Kol. * Davina discovers that Kaleb is really Kol while doing a spell. *Kol discovers that Davina has finally found a way to unlink Klaus' sire line and linking spells by reciting Esther's spells backwards, which he finds really clever. He discovers the binding element she plans on using and depowers it. * Cami tells Klaus that she was wrong in not letting him kill Mikael when he had the chance. * Mikael feeds on Cami in this episode, this is the first time Mikael feeds on a non-supernatural human instead of a witch or a vampire on screen. * For the first time in a 1000 years Mikael retreats from a fight. This surprises Klaus. * This is the third episode to feature six main cast members. ** The previous two episodes were Rebirth and Live and Let Die. * Mikael reveals to Cami that when Klaus was born, he was overjoyed and loved him, seeing him as having "warrior eyes." * Klaus was stabbed with the White Oak Stake by Mikael but because of the spell performed by Davina and Kaleb, Klaus doesn't burn. * It is revealed that it was actually Elijah who killed Tatia not Esther. Esther later, by a spell, makes Elijah forget that he killed Tatia. * Esther tortures Elijah by showing him dreams where he attacks Hayley. * Kol tells Davina that, while he accepted his mother's offer to bring him back to life, he has no intention of following through with her plan. He wants revenge on the rest of his family and plans to help Davina in her quest for revenge against Klaus as the first step. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Tatia. She was first mentioned in "The Reckoning" and her name was revealed in "Bringing Out The Dead". *Tatia is the third Doppelgänger of Amara's that Nina Dobrev has played to date after Elena and Katherine. Also the first who isn't a true Immortal like Amara or immortal vampire like Elena and Katerina (until she was made human again in "Graduation"). *This is the second time that Klaus has been stabbed by the White Oak Stake and has not died because of the help of witches. **The first was in the TVD Season Three finale The Departed by Bonnie Bennett. **The second was in this episode by Davina and Kol. *This is the first episode not to feature Gia since her introduction in "Rebirth". Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.09 million viewers in USA, 0.22 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *Samhain - one of the origins of modern day Halloween. It's a pagan festival that involved animal sacrifice to appease the gods. It's still practiced today by modern witches and others. Quotes Promo : Tatia to Elijah: "I choose you." : Elijah to Esther: "Get out of my head." : Hayley: "Something has happened to Elijah." : Esther to Elijah: "It is time for you to remember it all." Webclip 1 : Cami: "We should get her to a hospital." : Kol: "Oh, hello darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" : Klaus: "You know it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat." : Cami: "Klaus, he's just a kid, give him a break." : Kol: "Yeah, she's right. You know you might want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stock up pillocks with anger management issues." : Cami: "Hey, shut it!" : Klaus: "I promised not to kill Davina, I said nothing of this insolent sod." : Cami: "Klaus, come on. A minute ago you had the opportunity to kill your father with this thing and you didn't. You're not going to kill this kid with it either." : Klaus: "Fine." : Cami: "Thank you." : Klaus: "Go get the car. Let's take her to a hospital." Webclip 2 : Hayley: "So those werewolf kids you helped get out the Quarter made it to the safe house up north." : Marcel: "Great, my good deed for the decade." (Offers Hayley a glass of whiskey) : Hayley: "No thanks, I'm good. Maybe the vampires and us, free wolves, can work together after all." : Marcel: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." : Hayley: "Anyway thanks, for helping." : Marcel: "Hmm, don't thank me, thank Elijah." : Hayley: "I would have, but I can't get a hold of him. I went to the compound thinking he would be there." : Marcel: "Really? I thought you always had tabs on him?" : Hayley: "I mean we haven't really been on the best terms lately. He wouldn't just disappear though." : Marcel: "The last I knew he was going to keep the wolves distracted. Your boy Oliver was going to help him." : Hayley: "I couldn't track down Oliver either." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x05 Promo "Red Door" (HD) The Originals - Red Door Clip 1 The Originals - Red Door Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Red Door Pictures o2x05-01.jpg o2x05-02.jpg o2x05-03.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-2.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-4.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-phohtos-3.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-5.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-7.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-9.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters